


Give Me Freedom

by Your_Cass_is_Mine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, FUCK, Face-Fucking, Forgive Me, Help, I'm Going to Hell, I'm a terrible person, M/M, On Second Thought..., Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Poor Castiel (Supernatural), Rape, Sam Fucking Winchester, Sexual Content, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, That's right bitches, The Author Regrets Everything, Top Sam Winchester, You Have Been Warned, You Should Hate Me, let's do this, see you in hell, welcome to hell - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-03-05 16:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Cass_is_Mine/pseuds/Your_Cass_is_Mine
Summary: Oh God, here we go.Castiel Novak is the new kid at school, therefore being the one to be picked on.Dean Winchester, is a gorgeous popular, a ladies man. Except he's not.He's so gay that you can practically see the rainbows around him.Castiel is gay for this popular student... what happens when they meet?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let's Delve into the depths of Hell, shall we?

> Castiel Novak was an average-height teen, with raven black hair that was always messy. 'Sex hair' as his brother called it. 

It was only shortly after 12:00 A.M. on a Sunday night. And He had school early tomorrow. That, he wasn't looking forward to. 

The reason why this teen was up so late was that they- his brother and himself- bought a new house. They had just finished unpacking most of their things, and were digging around for sleeping-bags. A sigh escaped Cas' lips as he searched yet another box. Empty. Of course it was. He had searched at least five boxes. Nada.

"Any Luck?" His brother called to him.

"Nope"

"Damn."

"Guess we can just sleep on the floor."

"I guess"

Cas grunted and opened the door to his large room. At least the floor was carpeted. He cut open the taped up box that held his clothes and pulled a plain T-shirt out of the box and some sweats. He stripped his clothes and pulled his sweats on, but left the shirt off. As soon as his head came in contact with the floor, he was out.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean Winchester watched from his window as his new neighbors moved boxes from their truck. Two guys who barely looked old enough to be on their own. A scoff escaped his lips as the younger one tripped up the stairs, dropping Polaroid pictures all over the ground. Dean chuckled softly, and turned away from the window. It was late.

Dean's eyes started to droop as he got into some sweats. A yawn escaped his mouth as he climbed under the sheets. The moment he hit his pillow, he was out.

 

Dean had some very weird dreams that night. Swirling images of this raven-haired boy, huddled in a corner. He didn't have clothes on. He was dirty, and his skin bruised. Then, the boy looked up at him, and Dean gasped. The boy's eyes were one of the bluest he had ever seen, but there was something else that made him gasp. Behind the sea of blue, there was pain, guilt, pleading. Then, just as Dean stepped forward, a shadow engulfed the raven-haired boy.

Dean woke up gasping, his Apple-Green eyes wide, and his body sticky with sweat. He groaned and slapped a hand over his face. "God." He breathed.

He wrestled free from his nest of sheets, and headed to the bathroom to shower. Dean turned the shower on, and grabbed a towel while he was waiting for the water to get warm. He walked down the stairs of their fairly large house, and heard his brother, Sam, joking around with their father-or adoptive father, Bobby. 

"Howdy." Dean grunted, his voice rough from sleep.

"Dean! Tell Bobby that Narwhals are not extinct!" Sam leapt up, giving Dean a look.

Dean gave them both a confused look, and then turned to look Bobby straight in the eyes. With a straight face, he said; "Narwhals are not extinct."

A snort came from the older man. "Idjits."

Dean pat Bobby on the back, and looked up at the clock. "Fuck!"

"Language!" Bobby snapped.

Dean grabbed a towel and hurtled up the stairs, "Sorry!"

"Fucking idjit."

"Language!" Sam laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas woke up to the sun blinding him. "Fuck." He grunted, pushing himself off of the ground.   
> "Gabe!" He yelled, while struggling into his favorite pair of skinny-jeans. "Gabe!" He yelled again, pounding on his brother's door. "Come on, don't be a dick about this!"  
> The door slammed open, and there stood Gabriel wearing...

Cas woke up to the sun blinding him. "Fuck." He grunted, pushing himself off of the ground. "Gabe!" He yelled, while struggling into his favorite pair of skinny-jeans.

"Gabe!" He yelled again, pounding on his brother's door. "Come on, don't be a dick about this!"

 

The door slammed open, and there stood Gabriel wearing a pair of blue skinny jeans, his hair combed back. "Sorry, kiddo, had to make a good impression for all the ladies." Came his reply

Cas rolled his eyes, and turned away. "Dick."

"Hey, don't be an ass." For effect, Gabe grabbed a towel and whooped it lightly across Cas' ass.

"Gabe."

"Yes?"

"Fuck you."

"Hey, language!"

"Fuck you!" Castiel yelled, hurrying out the door.

Gabe hurried after him, but immediately stopped, and combed his hair back again, his charming, olive-colored eyes fixated upon the youngest Winchester.

"That's gay." Cas joked, following his gaze.

"Fuck off."

"Language."

"I said Fuck Off"

"Yeah, well, don't get too comfortable with that word, you'll need it later, you know, for when you're screaming that guy's name."

Gabe shot him a sharp look. "Fuck. You."

"Him First."

The eldest Winchester looked over at the quarrelling brothers, and smiled slightly. His Forest Green eyes scanned the two men. That dark hair. The joking tones.

Cas looked in the direction of the Winchesters, and his breath hitched. Blue met green. Green met blue.

The raven-haired boy looked up at him, and Dean's breath caught. Those were the bluest eyes he ever seen. Dark, but light. Friendly, but dangerous.

Castiel tore his gaze away, a blush rising to his cheeks. 

"That's gay." Gabriel whispered.

"For the probably-not-the-last-time, Fuck Off!"

His brother just laughed, and started to strut down the road, towards the bus.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel hurried after Gabriel, his cheeks flushed.  
> "Alright then, lover boy." Gabe commented  
> "Shut. Up."

Castiel turned and hurried after Gabriel, his cheeks flushed.

"Alright then, lover boy!"

"Shut. Up!"

"What, I didn't even do anything!"

"Just- Fuck off."

"Whatever."

They continued down the street in silence, Cas' mind racing. What was that? His eyes moved further down the street, and his eyes widened. Wrapped up in Dean Winchester's arm, was a stout blonde girl. Their lips met, and Cas tore his gaze away. He should've known.

"Hmm, looks like lover boy down there's a lady's man."

"I noticed."

"Wow, good eye, lad!"

"Just shut up."

Cas shoved past his brother, and took the long way around Dean Winchester to avoid embarrassment. He hurried into the bus, that just barely arrived, and took a seat in the very back, putting his earbuds in and turning the volume up all the way.

He was so wrapped up in his music, that he didn't notice a auburn haired girl sit down next to him. She started talking to him, thinking that he could hear her, and frowned when he didn't even react. "Hey!" She said loudly, waving her hands over his face.

Castiel jerked backwards when a hand waved in front of his face. He took an earbud out and turned towards the ginger. "Sorry."

"Hi! I'm Charlie! Charlie Bradbury." The redhead chirped.

"Uhm, hi. I'm Castiel. Castiel Novak."

"Oooh! That's a cool name. Like from a video game or something."

Castiel smiled softly. "So, you new?"

Charlie laughed, "Gods no. I moved here more than 10 years ago."

"Damn."

"Yeah, so... you, on the other hand... You're new."

"Hah, how'd you guess."

"A boy like you? You stand out from all the other people in the bus."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" He teased.

"Pff, just take it."

"I've never really dated females before... I've stuck to guys so far.."

"Oh, god. No, I'm surprised your gaydar didn't go off. I'm a huge, geeky, nerdy, lesbian, so don't worry."

Castiel mentally slapped himself. "Ah, fuck, sorry."

"Don't worry about it"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas sighed as he stepped into the high-school. Someone bumped into him, and he jumped back. "S-sorry!"  
> "Watch where you're going!" A familiar voice snapped.  
> Cas' head shot up. He was face-to-face with Dean Winchester.  
> "Fuck, I'm so, so sorry." Cas stammered, shoving past him, and squeezing between people to get to his locker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't going to be depressing at alll

Cas continued to chat with Charlie the rest of the bus ride, comparing schedules and music.

The bus stopped, and Cas looked up, his eyes wide with surprise. "Already?"

Charlie chuckled, "Yeah, it's not that far.."

The driver opened the doors, and students bustled towards the sunshine.

"Well, thank God that you're in most of my classes." Charlie commented.

"Yeah..."

Cas joined the mob of moving bodies and stepped off of the bus. His body collided into none other than Dean Winchester's. "Fuck. I'm so sorr-" He froze, looking up at Dean. The green-eyed man tore himself away from the blonde chic that Cas had seen him with earlier. "What the fuck is your problem, man?" Dean spat.

"I'm sorry!"

Dean grabbed the front of Cas' shirt and yanked him towards his face. "You better be." His green eyes were undoubtedly glittering with surprise, but he didn't care right now. He shoved Cas back into Charlie, who caught him.

"Hey! Fuck off!" She snapped.

"Make me." Dean growled.

"I will if I have to."

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try."

Charlie turned away, feigning annoyance. Just as she passed Dean, she whirled around, and nailed him in the mouth. "Guess you got what you wanted. Dick."

Dean fell back as a blow landed on his mouth. "You little fucker!" He roared, swinging an arm towards the redhead's face. His arm stopped abruptly, and he looked to the side to see Castiel holding it back.

"You touch her, and I'll make sure that you get what you deserve."

Dean let out a jeering laugh that echoed across the ground. "Fuck off, you know you're going to lose in a fight."

Cas stared back. "Prove it."

Dean grinned savagely at Cas and swung an arm towards Cas' face. It hit him square in the jaw, making the shorter man stumble.

Pain blurred Castiel's vision, and he stumbled backwards. Growling under his breath, he surged forward, and delivered a blow to his stomach. Or rather, he tried. Dean swerved out of the way, and twisted Cas' arm behind his back. "Give up yet?"

Cas struggled in Dean's grip, finally wrenching himself free. Embarrassment was painted on his cheeks as he turned away. "Dick"

"What a joke." Somebody in the crowd said. Cas' jaw clenched and he walked faster, ripping the door open and finding the nearest bathroom. Fucking dicks. What had he been thinking? He _was_ such a joke.

Cas locked himself inside the farthest stall, and started to cry softly. _God, why am I such a baby? Worthless?_   His hands found his hair, and he started tugging at the dark strands harshly. "What the fuck is wrong with me?" He seethed. His hand found its way down to his arm, his blunt nails dragging across the tender skin littered with scars. 

He continued to scratch himself to the point where he bled. The door banged open and the boy jumped, propping his legs up on the toilet seat, so that his legs weren't visible.

"Cas?" A familiar voice called.

Castiel remained silent.

"Castiel Novak!" his brother's voice called out. The sound echoed around the bathroom, and Castiel started to tremble silently.

Just as Gabriel was about to leave, a drop of blood landed on the floor with a  _plop._

Castiel froze. He'd been so absorbed in trying to stay quiet, that he didn't notice the crimson liquid running down his arms. Another drop fell to the floor.

Gabe turned towards the sound, thinking it was just a leaky sink. He walked along the stalls and started opening them, checking each of them. When his feet stopped at the last stall, he heard another drip. The door was locked, so he bent over and looked under the door. Sure enough, there was a small puddle of blood on the floor.

"Cas, I know you're in there, come on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, I love you all, AND, I absolutely LOVE reading your guys' comments!  
> Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey.. Sorry I haven't posted in a while. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

 

* * *

 

 

Dean sat in class, a pencil between his straight, white teeth. His green eyes stared at nothing, and his foot was tapping absentmindedly. Why did he pick on that kid? Because he's popular? Because he wanted to be known as a big pile of dicks? No. Because he was asking for it.

The bell rang, signaling that the period was over. Dean shot up from his seat, quickly collecting his things. He hurried out the door, along with the other jostling bodies.

As Dean made his way to his locker, he felt a hand on his shoulder, and stopped. "Hey. Dean, right?"

Dean turned around, and his eyes met a piercing olive green glare. "Who's asking?"

"I am, you pile of dicks."

Dean's eyes travelled to the younger boy behind the honey-eyes. The raven-haired boy glared up at Dean. A smirk plastered itself upon Dean's face. "Well, isn't it Ocean Eyes!" Dean exclaimed.

Castiel glared back at Dean, his face expressionless.

Dean flicked a tongue over his lips, his eyes flicking over the smaller teen. "Cas, right?"

Cas' mouth quirked up a bit, "Castiel to you, you prick."

Gabriel cleared his throat, his eyes still locked on Dean. "Tell me, what the fuck did you do to my brother?"

Dean's eyes travelled to Honey-Eyes. "Look, we got into a fight, and I regretted it instantly, honest to God. I'm sorry, Cas."

Castiel closed his eyes for a moment, his lips pursed. "...Apology accepted."

Gabriel smirked Castiel, his arm coming to rest across the raven-haired boy. "Well then, if this is settled, then I'd better get goin' there's this cute guy, Sam I think his name was. Wish me luck." With a wink at Dean and Castiel, he strutted off.

Dean raised his eyebrows at Cas, "Suppose it's my brother?" he snickered.

Cas smiled softly. "Maybe, if so, he has good taste if he comes from your family." he teased, walking into the crowd of students filling the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> If you want more, let me know in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments, critique, and Kudos are welcome!
> 
> (I absolutely live for comments ;) )


End file.
